Ada Apa Dengan Shun AADS ?
by nanonine
Summary: Waduh..Shun kok curi-curi pandang ke Hyoga mulu? Shiryu sama Seiya kan jadi curiga. Jangan-jangan..Yaoi? Ih, tapi author kan nggak suka ngarang yaoi? Aduuuh..jadi bingung. Kenapa sih kamu Shun? Warning: Lebay, OOC, ancur dah. Tolong baca dan review ya :


Ada apa dengan Shun?

Disclaimer: Kalau SS punya saya, sudah pasti atmosfer ceritanya akan jauh dari kata SERIUS. Tiap edisi selalu ngocol bahkan perang aja pake ngocol. Karena itulah Masami Kurumada mencegah saya mati-matian untuk memiliki SS. Takut karyanya ancur.

Warn: Kalau orang yang menyembah aliran yaoi baca ini pasti kecewa. Tapi baca aja deh, yayaya?

Peringatan sebelum membaca: Panjatkan doa kepada Tuhan YME..lalu ambil garpu dan sendok. Sebelum makan ada baiknya..(ini fanfic atau dinner?)

Peringatan sesudah membaca: Mengklik review dan menuliskan feedback tentang fic ini. Flame juga boleh sih..silakan. Tapi kalau pendapatnya tidak objektif/logis ya siap-siap aja di 'grill' sama saya. Flame kalau tidak disertai usul/saran itu namanya mencela..kalau mencela bisa dimasukkin ke report abuse lho.

~Sen Seya~

Akhir-akhir ini Shun sering bengong, sering melamun. Kadang-kadang kalau keempat Bronze Saint itu makan malam bareng, Seiya sering menangkap kering Shun sedang menatap Hyoga dengan tatapan 'memendam hasrat'.

Seperti misalnya malam itu, saat mereka berlima—tanpa Saori karena Saori lagi mampir ke rumahnya Hades, dan mau ngegosip sama Pandora—sedang makan malam, Seiya tanpa sengaja memerhatikan Shun lagi mantengin Hyoga. Katsudonnya diudek-udek begitu saja, nggak dimakan. Katsudon lho, katsudon! Siapa sih yang nggak suka katsudon!

"Tuh kan," gumam Seiya. "Pasti dia, udah, gue udah yakin, positive, naksir sama papi."

"Siapa?" tanya Shiryu yang duduk di sebelah Seiya.

"Itu, si mami. Lo liat aja sendiri, dia ngeliatin papinya gimana." Kata Seiya. Kecuali Ikki, semua orang manggil Shun dan Hyoga mami-papi. Mereka nggak keberatan sih, orang cuma panggilan ini. Lagian mereka juga memanggil satu sama lain mami-papi. Lucu-lucuan aja.

Shiryu melayangkan pandangnya ke arah Shun yang lagi nusuk-nusuk katsudonnya. Eh, bukannya ngeliatin si Shun, Shiryu malah menatap katsudon Shun dengan ngiler.

"Gimana? Gue bener kan?" bisik Seiya.

"Sayang banget katsudonnya nggak dimakan...aduh gue mau tuh," kata Shiryu menahan lapar. Padahal katsudonnya aja belum habis.

"Bukan itu! Itu lho, liat cara mami memandang papi!" sahut Seiya lebay.

Shiryu nurut-nurut aja karena Seiya mengancam akan memakan katsudon Shiryu kalau dia tidak nurut.

_Matanya si Shun itu...kok..kayak istri yang mau diceraikan suaminya ya? Waduh, masa bakal ada Yaoi couple disini?_ pikir Shiryu.

"Iya euy, si mami kayaknya beneran suka sama papi." Bisik Shiryu.

"Ada apa sih dari tadi bisik-bisik?" kata Ikki, nimbrung.

"Nggak, nggak apa-apa." Kata Seiya dan Shiryu barengan. Gawat, kalau sampai Ikki tau, si _brother complex _itu bakal menghancurkan si Hyoga sampai berkeping-keping karena dituduh 'menodai' pikiran adiknya tersayang.

Seiya dan Shiryu nggak mau Hyoga kenapa-napa. Habisnya Hyoga baru beliin Wii untuk mereka, seorang satu, pas hadiah natal. Canggih kan? Tapi Seiya dan Shiryu bingung darimana Hyoga dapet duit, secara gaji dari Saori kan minim. Dibeliin teh botol aja udah abis. Ah, ya sudahlah, yang penting happy!

"Oh, ya udah." Kata Ikki. Tumben sekali dia nggak penasaran. Biasanya kalau ada gosip ini itu Ikki paling heboh ikutan. Apalagi kalau ngebahas soal Shun, atau Luna-Ariel (lho?) dia bisa heboh sendiri.

"Eh..Papi!" panggil Shun ketika Hyoga sudah menghabiskan makanannya dan pergi ke dapur.

"Ada yang mau gue omongin sama lo!" teriak Shun.

_Pukulan telak! _Pikir Seiya dan Shiryu.

"Mm..em..be-be-besok aja ya...g-gue ngantuk.." kata Hyoga gugup, melakukan gerakan menguap dan membawa piringnya ke dapur.

Wajah Shun langsung berubah jadi kecewa. Karena kecewa, katsudonnya yang sudah dingin tandas saat itu juga. Kecepatan makannya melebihi Seiya apabila sedang kompetisi makan cepat dengan Jabu. Tapi apa nyambungnya kecewa dengan kecepatan makan yang meningkat?

"Nggak jadi ngomong lagi deh." kata Shun sebal.

"Perlu nggak abang yang omongin?" tanya Ikki. Mukanya gemas saat melihat Shun cemberut dan Hyoga yang ngeloyor seenak babon begitu.

_Ternyata Ikki tau! _Pikir Seiya dan Shiryu, barengan lagi. Untuk urusan yang satu ini otak mereka konek barengan seperti HP Esia Connect milik Milo (emang Milo bisa pake HP? *dibantai Milo FG*)

Milo: Heh! Apaan gue dibawa-bawa!

"Nggak usah, ini urusan pribadinya Shun sama Hyoga." Jawab Shun singkat, dan pergi ke kamarnya.

Ikki memerhatikan adiknya khawatir. Begitu juga Seiya dan Shiryu. Khawatir akan nasib katsudon yang tadinya mereka incar, kini sudah RIP di perut Shun. Good bye Katsudon. We always love you..

"Apa lo liat-liat!" bentak Ikki pada Seiya dan Shiryu. Orang mereka ngeliatin Shun, eh, mangkoknya Shun, kenapa jadi Ikki yang sewot?

Setelah makan, Seiya dan Shiryu berdiskusi soal apa yang terjadi pada Shun.

"Kok bisa mami jatuh cintrong sama papi?" tanya Shiryu.

Seiya mengusap-usap dagunya, sok-sokan mikir. "Mungkin karena wajahnya mami kan cantik.._bishonen _gitu.."

"Terus?"

"Jadi cara berpikirnya juga cantik. Kayak perempuan, gitu."

"Tapi kan mami punya cewek..yang namanya June kan, kalau nggak salah?" tanya Shiryu.

"Yah..dia kan jarang, bahkan nggak pernah ketemu sama ceweknya. Ketemu juga kan natal dua tahun lalu. Pantas aja kalau cara berpikirnya berubah," jawab Seiya asal.

_Untung aja Shunrei sering nengokkin! Untung Shunrei cewek! _ Kata Shiryu dalam hati.

"Yah, tapi belum tentu juga dia suka Hyoga. Siapa tau dia mau ngomongin hal lain." kata Shiryu.

"Gimana kalau kita tanya mami langsung?" usul Seiya.

"Apa ngga apa-apa?" tanya Shiryu. Takutnya si Shun tersinggung..terus mereka berdua dicekek pakai rantainya. Kan gak asik tewas saat honor dari Saori belom cair.

"Ngga papa. Rambut mami kan ijo." Jawab Seiya sambil senyum. Haloo, apa hubungannya? Apakah orang yang berambut hijau secara tak langsung menandakan ia tidak mudah tersinggung?

~Sen Seya~

Mereka berdua berjalan mengendap-endap ke kamar Shun, sambil bawa senter. Maklum, rumah Saori Saos Tiram kan gede banget. Kalau semua lampu mati, udah kayak gua aja itu rumah.

"Hii, gue takut," bisik Seiya saat mereka melewati dinding yang penuh dengan lukisan Mitsumasa Kido.

"Suut ah. Udah gede masa takut." Kata Shiryu menenangkan. Padahal dia sendiri ketakutan. Lihat aja, senternya nyala begitu!

"GYAA!" pekik Seiya tiba-tiba sambil mencengkram piyama Shiryu kuat-kuat dengan kekuatan Pegasus Seiya. Bolong deh baju itu.

"APA SEHH!" teriak Shiryu bete. Punggungnya sakit, dan kedinginan karena bajunya disobek Seiya.

"Itu tadi...matanya kedap-kedip.." kata Seiya ngeri.

Shiryu menyenter ke arah mata kedap-kedip tadi, ternyata cuma lukisan Mitsumasa aja yang tiba-tiba hidup.

"Cuma lukisan hidup!" bentak Shiryu. Seiya menghela napas lega.

Ketika tiba-tiba ada rambut panjang menggelitik muka mereka berdua, mereka menyenter dan melihat kuntilanak.

"Huhh, cuma kuntilanak!" kata Seiya. "Bikin kaget aja."

Begitu juga saat kaki mereka dipegang suster ngesot (kenapa bisa ada?) yang ngesot sepanjang koridor horor itu.

"Ngganggu aja!" Shiryu menginjak tangan si suster ngesot.

"Ini kapan nyampenya?" gerutu Seiya. Tepat saat mereka melepaskan diri dari suster ngesot, tanpa sengaja mereka melihat kodok.

Kodok: KWOK!

"..cuma kodok.."

"Kodok?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Seiya dan Shiryu panik. Mereka berlari sekencang-kencangnya karena sangaat takut, sampai mereka menemukan sebuah pintu, dan langsung membuka pintu itu tanpa ba-bi-bu.

"Gyaa! Ada kuntilanak berambut ijo! Kawin silang kuntilanak dan buta ijo!" teriak Seiya saat melihat Shun yang sedang mengedepankan semua rambutnya (buat apa coba?). Oh, ternyata mereka sudah sampai di kamar Shun.

"Apaan sih lo!" teriak Shun tersinggung ketika melihat Seiya. "Ini lagi! Ngapain lo telanjang dada malem-malem?" katanya sambil menunjuk Shiryu.

"Tauk tuh, si Seiya. Cuma ngeliat lukisan Mitsumasa yang hidup aja pake nyobek baju gue segala." Kata Shiryu.

"Lebay deh," tanggap Shun sambil tertawa, lalu ia menyanggul rambutnya. Serius, Shun cantik banget kalau rambutnya disanggul gitu. Lehernya yang jenjang dan putih jadi keliatan (kyaaa! Pengen liaatt! *author gila ih*) Seiya sama Shiryu aja sampe melongo.

BUAK! Shun melemparkan lemari (?) ke arah mereka berdua hingga akhirnya mereka sadar.

"Mami cuantik deh kalau rambutnya disanggul gitu!" teriak Seiya.

"Berisik! Udah malem!" Shiryu menjitak kepala Seiya padahal dia sendiri terpesona.

"Halah. Shiryu juga suka nyanggul rambut kalau mau tidur. Soalnya kalau nggak gitu nanti rambut gue nyangkut di jeruji sial itu," sahut Shun sambil menunjuk jeruji di kepala kasurnya. Saori memang punya selera yang aneh soal kasur..masa ada kasur yang kepala kasurnya itu nyambung langsung sama ventilasi udara?

"Oooh.." kata Seiya maklum. _Tapi beda ah, si Shiryu mah nggak seksi kalau digituin. Malah kayak biksu atau abang-abang becak._

Shun mengobok-obok lemari bajunya. Saat melihat Shun membuka lemari bajunya, Seiya dan Shiryu langsung sadar kalau Shun memang cowok tulen, karena tanpa sengaja, mereka melihat majalah FHM dan poster Mengejar Miyabi di dalam lemarinya.

"Nih!" Shun menyerahkan sebuah kaos gombrang pada Shiryu.

"Makasih," kata Shiryu sambil mengenakan kaos bertuliskan 'Vote For JK! Dukung OBAMA!'

"Ada apa ke kamar gue malem-malem?" tanya Shun.

"Jadi gini..rencananya anak saya..Shiryu ini mau dilamar sama anak bapak..yakni.."

"Serius!" kata Shun dan Shiryu kesel.

"Eh..iya. Kita—"

"Kita? Lo aja kali!" sahut Shiryu.

Setelah Seiya memandangnya dengan pandangan diem-atau-lo-bakal-kehilangan-semua-baju Shiryu langsung diem.

"Emang bener ya lo suka—hmph!"

Shiryu membekap mulut Seiya. "Jangan ditanyain langsung! Nanti dia marah!" bisiknya.

"Nggak, gini lho, emm, gue tau, lo..pengen ngomongin sesuatu sama Hyoga yah?" kata Shiryu.

Shun terdiam sebentar, lalu menggosok debu di ventilasi udaranya.

"Iya."

_Wuaduuuh! Beneran! Dia serius jatuh cinte ma Hyoga!_

"Mm..boleh kita tau?" tanya Shiryu.

"Nggak sekarang." Kata Shun serius. _But soon, you'll know..kekeke.._di dalam hati, Shun tersenyum ala iblis.

"Gue pengen banget ngomongin hal...'itu' sama Hyoga. Tapi dia nggak pernah punya waktu..padahal ini penting banget buat gue!" kata Shun. _Menyangkut nyawanya juga sih._

"Seberapa penting?" tanya Seiya.

"Penting banget!" kata Shun berapi-api.

"Kalau penting banget, kita bisa bantuin lo kok. Gimana kalau besok pagi lo omongin sama si papi?" usul Shiryu.

"Nggak ah. Palingan juga dia nggak punya waktu lagi.." kata Shun lemah.

"Tenang aja! Kita paksa juga jadi!" kata Seiya.

"Serius?" kata Shun sumringah.

"Iyaaa!" jawab Seiya dan Shiryu barengan.

"Oke! Makasih ya!" kata Shun senang, lalu naik ke kasurnya.

"..."

"Lho, kalian nggak balik ke kamar kalian?" tanya Shun.

"Mm..anu, gimana ya..gimana kalau malam ini aja kita tidur di kamar mami.." kata Seiya gugup.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shun.

"Takut kod—eh, maksudnya capek bolak-balik." Sahut Shiryu.

Ya sudah, akhirnya malam itu mereka tidur bertiga dalam satu kasur, berdesak-desakkan, Shun di pinggir, mepet tembok, Seiya di tengah, dan Shiryu di paling pinggir. Sialnya, Seiya itu ternyata motah (atau dalam bahasa indonesia artinya tidurnya gerak-gerak dah)! Puaslah malam itu Shun dan Shiryu ditendang-tendang..

~Sen Seya~

Pagi harinya, di kamar Hyoga, Hyoga menatap keluar jendela dengan pandangan pria-pria bangsawan. Karena tersepona, satu capung yang sibuk terbang sampe nabrak jendela kamarnya.

"Ah, good morning dunia!" kata Hyoga dengan gaya Cingcau Lurah. Dia merentangkan tangannya keatas. Lalu melakukan kebiasan paginya, ke kamar mandi, bersih-bersih, keluar.

Kalau biasanya dia abis bersih-bersih langsung manjat pohon untuk _flirt _sama burung gereja, sekarang dia menatap kotak kecil seukuran buku tulis dengan penuh cinta.

Di tutupnya ada logo apel busuk. Hyoga membuka benda itu—yang ternyata bernama _notebook_, menjalankan aplikasi internet, terus buka situs: .com

"Ngetwaat dulu ah," katanya senang.

Dia mulai mengetik: good morning twaaps—

Tapi terhenti ketika Seiya masuk ke dalam kamarnya, masih dalam keadaan baru bangun pagi.

"Papi! Kemari kau!" teriaknya.

"Wah, ada apa tulang? Eh, Seiya?" kata Hyoga. Ketauan nih..orang Batak dia..

"Sini! Mami mau ngomong!"

"E..e-e-ehh..mm..aduh gue mulas nih.." kata Hyoga. Tapi bukannya megang perut dia malah memegang dahinya.

"Dimana-mana orang kalo mules pegangnya ke perut! Udah ah, sini ikut!" kata Seiya.

"Aduh..gue lagi nge-twaat nih.." sahut Hyoga.

"Wah? Lo punya twaat juga? Polow gue yah! #seiyakeren! Udah ah, sini!" Seiya menarik sohibnya dengan tidak ber-pri-keangsaan.

"Tuhan yang baik..yang maha kuasa..berikan saya keselamatan.." Hyoga komat-kamit di jalan.

~Sen Seya~

"Shun, bangun." Kata Shiryu, membangunkan Shun dengan lembut—alah—sambil membanjur cowok cantik itu dengan air mineral AQUE.

"Puah! Kebakaran! Kebakaran!" teriak Shun kalap.

"Bukan, gempa bumi." Balas Shiryu kalem.

"O, iya! Gempa bumi! Eh, mana gak ada goncang-goncangnya?" sahut Shun.

"Bangun! Katanya mau ngomong ke Hyoga?" tanya Shiryu.

"Oh iya! Ya ampun gue lupa. Hyoganya mana?"

"Lagi dibangunin Seiya, katanya ke ruang makan aja." Kata Shiryu.

"Kak Ikki nggak ikut kan?" tanya Shun.

"Ngga. Ikki udah gue kasih teh yang isinya obat bius. Paling nanti sore baru bangun." Sahut Shiryu. Buset dah, kriminal banget nih anak..

"Bentar ya, gue ambil sesuatu dulu." Shun beranjak menuju lemarinya lagi, dan mengeluarkan sepucuk amplop cokelat.

_Ya ampun..pake surat cinta segala..co cwit banget_, pikir Shiryu.

"Yuk!" Shun keluar kamar beriringan dengan Shiryu.

~Sen Seya~

"Nah, itu dia!" kata Seiya setengah teriak sambil menunjuk Shiryu dan Shun. Di mata Hyoga, Shun terlihat seperti seorang bos mafia berjalan dengan tukang pukulnya.

Tapi ketika melihat rambut Shun digulung, Hyoga langsung _blushing._ Abis cantik sih, mengingatkan dia—sedikit—sama Freya. Tapi begitu dia lihat amplop yang berada di tangan Shun, _image _Shun kembali menjadi bos mafia.

"Mm..gue mau ngomong.." kata Shun malu-malu.

"Gini aja deh, kalian ke rumah kaca, kalian ngomong aja berdua disana." Shiryu mendorong dua sejoli—puih!—itu kesana.

Shun dan Hyoga akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah kaca. Shiryu dan Seiya mengintip dari luar.

"Si mami lucu deh, malu-malu gitu." Kata Seiya, nyengir babi.

"Eh! Eh! Denger tuh!" Shiryu menunjuk Shun yang tampaknya sedang 'mengaku' pada Hyoga.

"Sebenarnya..aku suka..."

VROOM! Tiba-tiba ada traktor lewat.

"Woi! Berisik!" teriak Seiya kesal.

"Eh..ya..gimana ya..aku.." Hyoga mengatakan sesuatu, tapi terpotong sama kuntilanak yang ketawa karena nonton OVJ.

"Tendangan Pegasus!" Seiya menendang kunti itu keluar.

"Iya deh..aku mau.." kata Hyoga akhirnya. Tapi mukanya pasi pucat—kebalik—sementara Shun berwajah sumringah, bahagia, ceria, senang, ah tak terlukiskan kata-kata pokoknya.

"WAH! Mereka jadian!" Shiryu dan Seiya bersorak-sorak. Saking senangnya tak sadar mereka kalau Hyoga sudah keluar dari rumah kaca dan berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Apaan sih..kayak orang edan aja jejingkrakan begitu.." kata Hyoga lesu.

"Cieee..yang udah jadian! PJ-PJ-PJ!" seru Seiya selayaknya anak remaja putri yang menagih PJ sama temennya yang baru jadian.

"Gue sih cukup mie ayam aja, hehe." Kata Shiryu hepi.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" tanya Hyoga nggak ngeh.

"Iya kan, mami sama papi udah resmi jadian yaa?" kata Seiya.

"..."

"Iya yaaa.." desak Shiryu.

"NGGAK! PAPI ITU NGGAK JADIAN SAMA MAMI! HUHUHU.." seru Hyoga.

_Lho, kok malah nangis? Ini yang nembak siapa, yang ditolak siapa?_

"Papiiiii..." sebuah suara mistik muncul dari dalam rumah kaca. Lalu Shun keluar dengan segepok uang.

"Kurang lima ratus ribu!" serunya.

"Aduh mi..uang Papi udah abis.." kata Hyoga putus asa.

"Ngga tau. Salah sendiri, beli Nintendo Wii sama Epel pake kartu kredit orang, totalnya yang musti dibalikin 80.000.000. Lo baru bayar 75.500.000." nada suara Shun seperti seorang _debt collector _yang mengancam penghutangnya.

Bentar..kalau laptop Epel kita udah tau buat apa dan siapa. Lah, lalu, Nintendo Wii?

"Nintendo Wii? Hyoga beli buat siapa?" tanya Shiryu.

"Inget nggak, malam natal tahun lalu, tanggal 24?" Shun balik nanya.

Pikiran Shiryu dan Seiya mengambang seperti Shaka kembali ke tahun lalu. Mereka ingat, sebelum malam natal, semua orang mengejek Hyoga pelit. Soalnya dari tahun ke tahun, Hyoga cuma ngasih hadiah korek kuping, tusuk gigi, atau bahkan barang bekas. Hanya ke Camus sajalah Hyoga ngasih hadiah yang rada bagusan, yakni pensil Faber Castle 2B atau pulpen-pulpen cenderamata dari seminar, atau promosi produk.

"Terus yang kita ngejek dia botak itu kan? Hihihi.." tawa Seiya. Shun mengangguk.

"Terus anak ini ngajak gue ke BEC. Niatnya mau beliin kalian gantungan HP. Eh, ternyata pas liat laptop Epel dia ngiler. Eh, mana bisa dia beli, orang dia duit aja gak ada, udah gitu dia gugulingan di sepanjang lantai BEC, dari lantai 1 ke lantai 2 sambil nangis-nangis (kebayang ngga kalau Hyoga beneran gini?). Karena malu ya udah gue kasi kartu kredit gue ke dia. Terus gue pergi ke kamar mandi, eh..si Hyoga udah nenteng Epel satu sama Nintendo Wii 3."

"Hah? Nintendo Wii tiga?" Seiya tidak mempercayai pendengarannya. Apakah Shun segitu kayanya sampe-sampe bisa meng-_afford_kan 3 Wii sama Epel?

"Gue cek saldo gue, eh mampus, dari tinggal lagi. Udah deh gue suruh ganti 80 jeti. Dari kemarin mau gue omongin eh dianya ngehindar mulu. Padahal udah gue suruh dia minjem ke bang Ikki, secara duitnya lebih banyak, eh dia nggak mau. Takut gelap mata katanya kalau sama Ikki."

Seiya dan Shiryu menganga. Saldo sebanyak itu darimana coba? Dan herannya, dengan kekayaan yang melimpah itu, kenapa Shun dan Ikki masih setia kerja sama Saori?

"Duit sebanyak itu darimana lo?" tanya Shiryu.

"Harta pribadi..sama hasil dari 'kerjaan' lain dari neng Saori." Jawab Shun sambil senyum. Saya tidak akan menjelaskan. Terserah anda mau mengartikan kerjaan lain itu sebagai apa!

"Nah, Hyoga, sekarang kalo lo nggak bisa bayar tuh 500.000, lunasin pake cara apa aja." Suruh Shun.

"Aduh..minjem ke Camus Sensei aja udah dibentak-bentak.." kata Hyoga. Ya iyalah, siapa sih yang bisa minjemin duit sebanyak 75.500.000 dengan ikhlas?

"Gimana kalo lo gantiin gue ngerjain 'kerjaan' lain dari Saori?" tawar Shun dengan muka licik.

"Yah..kayaknya rantai gue lagi laper mangsa.." gumam Shun ketika melihat Hyoga menunjukkan tanda-tanda menolak.

Hyoga langsung pingsan berbusa mendengarnya, kena serangan jantung dan dilarikan ke RSCM (Rumah Sakit Cepat Mati).

Hyoga yang malang..makanya kalau ngutang tuh ya kira-kira..

Selesai Dengan Tidak Elitnya.


End file.
